


The Crown [Ereri]

by shingeki_no_locker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, mhmm im so creative with my tags, sexy unicorns infact, unicorns dancing on rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_locker/pseuds/shingeki_no_locker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 10 years have passed since the king's son's strange disappearance. Levi Ackerman, working on the more political side of things, is on his way home one day when he spots an injured young boy with beautiful eyes, Eren. How will the story unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Name, Just A Pair of Eyes

**Levi's POV**

 

_“Levi, why don’t you leave early today?” Erwin suddenly suggested. I still had work, although it wasn’t due for a while and would not take long. I rejected the idea of leaving early at first, but I have worked hard and needed to catch up on sleep. The king decided he wanted to have a ball. Idiot. Giving me the duty of working out the cost, guest, decorations, etc. I had finally finished it that moment and was extremely tired. “Thank you, Erwin. I will have to take your offer.”_

 It was a cold, harsh wind after work and I was on my way home. I prepared my dinner, chicken soup, before I left and it would be heating in the slow cooker. Walking down the dark alley way to my carriage I saw a young boy, probably just 18, in rags, with bruises and his eyes closed. I stopped in my tracks to contemplate. _Should I help the brat?_ As I was still deep in thought his eyes fluttered open slightly and this indescribable ocean-green eyes that entranced me.

_His eyes are like a crazy storm in the middle of the ocean. Green and blue mixed together to make a magnificent combination. I might drown if I stare too_

_long…_

 I walked to his side and gave him a nudge on the shoulder with my foot. “Urgh…” The young boy at my feet moaned erotically. _This brat._ I could see his eyes searching every inch of my body stopping when our eyes locked.

“Oi. Do you need help?”

 “…”

 No reply. I’ve never really liked repeating myself. And I wasn’t changing for a brat.

Annoyed that I would even have to ask a second time, I questioned again irately, “Are you dying and want help? Or you going to be a little bitch and just lie there?” I re-examined the boy at my feet and noticed the shocked or surprised expression. I couldn’t choose which one it was.

  _Cough, cough!_

The young male spluttered for a moment and then tried to pull himself up using his lanky forearm. Seeing the trouble he was having, I knelt down and put my hand on his back to support him.

“…Y-yes, if y-you really don’t mind.” He replied humbly.

I could tell he did his best to say those words and realised pushing him wouldn’t be wise, “Okay, brat, my name is Levi.”

 “…”

 “You’re not going to introduce yourself?” I knew he wasn’t at his best, but I wasn’t telling him to put together a paragraph. Just a name. _Just a name._

 “Eren.” _Not bad._

  I approved of his name in my head and proceeded in helping Eren stand. Despite being quite scrawny he was very tall. _Tall to me at least._ Whilst helping Eren off the floor I noticed blood on his side, “Hey, are you hurt?” Inside I was worried, but I didn’t dare make it audible.

Eren hesitated, “…Not really.”

  _This brat is a terrible liar._

 “I don’t believe you, so, I will ask again. _Are you hurt?_ ” I was really pissed off while saying my last sentence and could see Eren tensing up from my annoyance.

 “Yes… Sorry.” Looking down, Eren admitted.

“Its fine, but I don’t want you walking around too much with that injury. So…” I swept my arm under his legs and lifted Eren into a princess carry.

“W-what are you doing!?” Eren was deeply surprised and crimson. But I didn’t care. I continued walking to my carriage, ignoring Eren’s constant struggle. Opening the door I gently lowered Eren into the rear side of the seats, using an old jacket to make sure no blood got on the velvet covering.

  _…I can smell blood **everywhere**. Disgusting._

 I jumped into the carriage after securing Eren and hailed my personal chauffer.

 Sitting down opposite Eren I questioned him, “Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He was a bit hesitant at first, but opened his mouth to speak, “...I don’t know why I’m being pursued.”

 It was strange. As he said this, his eyes so beautiful, they had a deep meaning behind them. Like there was something I didn’t know, yet neither did he. Surely it was important.

 The rest of the trip was silent. Both Eren and I were awkward, waiting to see if the other would say something. “…Well, you should stay at my share house if you’re being pursued.” I suggested to the young boy. Eren looked a bit troubled, but just nodded slowly. “Can you recall anything as to why people want to kill you?” I asked instead this time.

“W-well, how do you know they want to kill me?” Eren questioned my words.

  _Sigh. Maybe he never went to school..._

 “Eren, I’ve seen this type of thing before. You’re lucky I found you. That wound, if I had come 10 minutes later, surely would’ve lead to your death. You didn’t notice how much you’re bleeding?” Eren looked down to his side. After seeing how honestly shocked he was, I could tell he had no idea how seriously he was hurt. The carriage rattled for only a second more before coming to a stop altogether. Hearing the footsteps of my chauffer I realised we’d arrived.

“We’re here...” I announced to Eren. He looked a little nervous, like he was meeting his fiancée’s parents.

The chauffer finally opened the door, “Welcome home, Master Ackerman.” He smiled warmly. I stood out of my seat and lifted Eren again. Mike, my chauffer, seemed surprised but did not question.

“Thank you, Mike, it was a pleasure to be with you again.” I thanked my companion. As I climbed down from the carriage, giving Mike a tip, I saw my share house.

 

_Oh my gosh. I asked this brat to live with me..._


	2. Innocence Is an Illusion In Human Form

Quietly I walked inside, doing my best to go unnoticed. It was all in vain, though. Everyone decided they would all have a cards night and I had forgotten.

_I would’ve used the back door..._

 

“Levi!!” An enthusiastic voice echoed through the house as Hanji ran over to me with a giant grin. Until she finally looked down at what was in my arms.

 

 

“W-what... is that?” Hanji had come to a stop in front of me and was looking extremely confused.

 

I corrected her, “Who, Hanji. Who.” Eren was losing consciousness and seemed to be unaware of what was going on around him.

 

Instead of letting Hanji continue Q and A, I had to get Eren treated, “Tch. Hanji, I need a doctor or someone who can help him, fast.”

 

Hanji, finally noticing the blood, became alarmed, “Wh-why is he bleeding!? Levi you didn’t... You couldn’t..!” And then went into hysterics. “Shitty glasses, I don’t know what you think I did. But help Eren first.” 

*******

“Well Eren is getting better. Just let him sleep for now.” Hanji explained. I nodded and walked next to Eren’s bed. There he was, face peaceful like sleeping beauty. I almost wished he’d wake up so I could see the wonderful colour.

 

Hanji’s expression softened, “You’re quite attached to him, aren’t you, Levi?”

 

Turning around to look at Hanji my eyes widened, “What are you saying? Shitty glasses…”

 

Hanji simply chuckled and answered with, “Look! You carried him, let him into your personal carriage even though he’s covered in blood and now you’re watching him protectively.” I thought about it for a second.

 

_I did do all that, didn’t I? I have been acting strange towards Eren, but… I don’t even know him that well._

 

“Hanji, no. I’ve barely known him and… and the age gap…”  

 

“Levi, I meant as a mother. Not a _lover_.”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Luckily Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther all crowded in. This meant I didn’t have to bother with Hanji as much.

 

“Wow, this is… Eren?” Petra asked curiously.

 

“Yup! Isn’t he a cutie?” Hanji replied with that obsessed face of hers.

 

“Now, now Petra, curiosity killed the cat.” Auruo remarked.

 

“What?” Petra questioned, “That doesn’t make any sens-”

“Both of you shut up.” I commanded over Auruo and Petra, “If you’re going to be loud, get out. Eren needs to rest.” Erd and Gunther had the decency to chat quietly among themselves.

 

_Two less idiots to yell at…_

 

Auruo looked like he was about to cry and Petra looked down apologetically, “S-sorry, Levi...” The two replied in unison. Unfortunately Eren began to stir, his vibrant orbs becoming visible again, and he looked around in a bit of a daze. That is until he noticed the considerable amount of strangers surrounding him. 

 

_Poor thing... He looks like a deer caught in the headlights._

 

“Oi,” Eren looked in my direction. “Eren, you’re badly injured. In other words, I’m saying you need to rest.” I continued while walking to Eren’s side, “These are my co-workers and share-housemates. Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther.” I pointed to each when saying their name.

 

Eren nodded, “Nice to meet you...” His voice was still hoarse and barely audible, but the way he tried to speak was adorable I have to admit.

 

“Petra, get Eren some water.” I turned to face the group again.

 

Petra quickly gave an, “Ok!” and ran out of the room, downstairs. As I turned back to Eren I noticed he was looking very curiously at everything.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” I questioned him. Snapping back to my face Eren’s eyes locked with mine and his cheeks went a rosy tinge.

 

_Caught him? Hmph...  
_

 

“S-....” Eren tried to say something but then and there his voice just... stopped. Putting his hand to his throat, Eren tried to choke something out, yet he looked in pain.

 

“Eren, stop. If you can’t speak that’s okay.” I reassured him, positioning my own hand onto his. Said mute only looked away, disappointed and blushing. It was so, very obvious with Eren. His emotions just show and I don’t believe he even knows.

 

Petra danced back in with a cup three-quarters full. I quickly pulled my hand away from Eren’s.

 

“Here you go, Eren!” She gestured the cup to Eren and he politely nodded his head in thanks upon receiving it. The young male quickly started drinking the refreshing liquid, more like chugging in my honest opinion, and had a refreshed smile on his face when he finished.

 

It was so beautiful. His smile was contagious in fact... I had to bite my cheek so I didn’t let a smile roll of my own lips. The way he drank as if he had never, the sweetest most innocent smile I had ever seen and the way his eyes sparkled. If I weren’t a man, and I didn’t have such a high position for a job, I would have already carried Eren to my bed, violating him then and there.

 

_Levi, you sick pedo, what are you saying?_

 

“Levi!”

 

I snapped out of my thoughts to Petra calling my name, “Hm, what?” I furrowed my brows.

 

Petra huffed before replying, “We’re going to cook dinner now, so stay with Eren, okay?”

 

Raising my eyebrows I questioned, “What do you mean? Aren’t I on cooking tonight..?”

The female laughed awkwardly, “W-well... you are! And it’s not like we hate your cooking, but... You should stay with Eren. Since you found him and all.”

 

_Petra... You lying, little shit. Also, don’t talk about Eren as if he’s a dog._

 

Sighing in defeat I gave in, “Fine, fine... whatever.” With a jump in her step, Petra, rushed down to the kitchen happily. 

 

_Gulp._

 

_Huh? Did someone just gulp?_

 

I looked down at Eren to see him stirring uncomfortably. “What is it, Eren?” (A/N Oh ho ho ho see what I did there?? ;3) Said male looked up and, again, tried to make a sound. Key word being tried. Eren was completely mute at the moment.

 

“Oh, cat got your tongue?” I teased with another question. Eren furrowed his brows, blushing of course, and pouted. Being completely useless he couldn’t make any dialogue with me. To be honest it annoyed me. And I mean _really_ annoyed me. I wanted to get to know the brat... Even if I did reject the thought to my best ability, it was undeniable. 

 

Knowing my luck, just as I thought this, the brat started to doze off again. His eyelids looked so heavy. The pace at which they closed getting slower and slower. I reached out my hand to stroke his head. At first Eren flinched a little, but when I caressed his forehead gently his expression softened. As I did so, moving his messy hair, it looked like my touch was a comfort. And my eyes were graced yet again. Eren gave me this beautiful, soft grin. It was pure innocence showing on his face.

 

After Eren fell asleep with that angel smile I, too, became drowsy and I rested my head next to the taller male for only a second, I swear. I was just going to rest my head for a few seconds...

 

Why is everything black?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAY I DID IT. I am so sorry for taking forever... I was planning to update last week but never got around to it ;-; I was so fangirling at the last part though!! Does anyone else ship ereri REALLY hard!? I mean seriously... fluff just gets me.


	3. The Sun is a Death Trap For The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up in Eren's bed!? And why is Levi getting so attached to the young brat's "beaming smile"?

“Mmm… stupid brat…” I groaned quietly. There was an envelope of warmth wrapped around me; it was so peaceful and comforting.

 

_Wait… Where am I!?_

 

I shot my eyes open. Blinded by the light streaming in, I went to put an arm over my face. But I couldn’t.

 

_What the shit…_

 

Looking to my left I saw sleeping beauty, Or in other words, Eren. My arms were wrapped around his frail, scrawny body, one arm underneath him. He had his arms in the same position for me, except his arms were lower down reaching my waist and my head was pressed up to his chest.

 

“Urgh…”

 

He could only choke out a hoarse mumble. I truly pitied his loss of words. Eren’s eyes fluttered open, the same way they did when I first met him, and my own locked with his. At first Eren looked confused; I could almost see his thoughts.

 

_“What is Levi doing here?”, “Where am I?” that sort of shit for sure._

 

 

Shock and embarrassment quickly occupied Eren’s features as he tried, once again, to make out words. Obviously it was futile, yet again. Seeing him there with his mouth open made me want to kiss him so terribly bad. But I know I can’t. That would only scare the poor brat away.

 

Said brat began to remove his hands, although couldn’t when I moved my own to grasp his arms tightly, restricting all further movement. Eren looked utterly confused. Here I was, Levi Rivaille, one of the coldest most anti-social people working under the king hugging a brat and refusing his escape.

 

“Eren… Just a few moments longer.” I was surprised my voice didn’t crack as I spoke; I was feeling just a little bit nervous. Then again, I would never make that audible to anyone. Nodding his head, Eren rewrapped his arms. For the first time I was actually grateful Eren’s voice hadn’t been regained.

 

I started feeling my eyelids become heavier. I could hardly keep them open, not helping I was in Eren’s warm embrace. Just when I thought my consciousness was fading…

 

“Eren!!” Hanji basically kicked the door open, causing it to bang the wall loudly. I suppressed jumping, thank goodness, and sat up almost instantly with my infamous death glare. Gulping loudly, Hanji began to step back. She looked absolutely terrified to my delight. But it didn’t last long. Her face suddenly went back to a creepy grin, “ _Levi_ , what are _you_ doing in _Eren’s bed_?” I removed myself from Eren’s bed and pinched the bridge of my nose, furrowing my brows deeply.

 

“Shitty glasses, what do you care?” I growled. Hanji became noticeably uncomfortable, yet continued her rant, “But, Levi, you’ve only known Eren a day, in fact it can barely be called 12 hours!” She became ecstatic and jumped around the room annoyingly. Ignoring Hanji, I stormed out of Eren’s guest room into my own personal quarters.

 

_I slept in my clothing, so filthy.  
_

 

 

Immediately I stripped off my shirt and slacks, revealing a toned stomach and chest. Changing into my clean, black slacks I suddenly heard a voice and 2 pairs of footsteps outside my door. Listening in I could only make out so much.

 

“Just go in there! Don’t shake your head at me… I promise you it’ll be okay. Just go in there, write out “I’m sorry” on this page. Now, go!”

 

My door swung open, as abruptly when Hanji had done so. In stumbled an Eren, holding paper and a pencil. Looking up, Eren’s cheeks became red roses and he looked down almost immediately. In a rush Eren wrote sloppily on his white paper, contrasting his tan skin, and held up it up. Reading aloud, “…I’m sorry?” I cocked an eyebrow. “Brat, what are you going on about? Now if you’re going to get so flushed then don’t come into my quarters without knocking.” I didn’t give him a chance to answer, he couldn’t anyway. However Eren tried even harder to talk than he ever had before. Clenching his fists and lowering his eyes. I knew it was Hanji who had shoved Eren inside, but watching him struggle with his anger and words was all too enjoyable.

 

Sighing, I let him go, “Okay, I’m sorry. Just messing with you, but seriously get out.”

 

Eren hesitated looking surprised, although as soon as I glared at him, he ran out. Hanji wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck and dragged him back in.

 

“Levi, it was actually me! Haha!” She giggled happily. “Oh, really? Had no idea...” I replied with monotone, although a hint of sass and sarcasm was clearly audible. Hanji pouted, “Stop being a sour puss! Anyway breakfast is ready so come down when you’ve changed.” I gave a curt nod in reply as Hanji dragged Eren back out and down stairs.

 

“Gosh she’s annoying...”

*******

I made my way downstairs to find everyone having a hearty chat with Eren, not that he could say anything though. When my presence was noticed by Petra she stood up to serve my own plate. “Its okay, Petra, I can do it.” I announced, but she smiled and insisted on serving, “No, no! Our hardworking ‘captain’ must be served” A small smile creeped up my mouth and I gave in to her persistence. Handing the plate to me, Petra smiled and walk back to sit down, the only seat free being next to her. I sat myself down next to Petra and ate in silence.

 

 

“Levi,” Auruo started, “what are we gonna do with this kid?” I looked up from my meal to meet Auruo’s eyes, “What do you mean?” Eren looked a little confused and then sorry as Auruo replied, “Well, he can’t stay here forever. And he won’t. Right..?”

 

Petra hissed back before I could react, “Auruo! Eren is sitting right next to you!”

 

 

“Pe-”

 

 

“So what!? He should know!”

 

“Au-”

 

“Oh my gosh, have a heart! He’s been living on the streets! Do you want to throw him back out there!?”

 

“Both of y-”

 

“Well maybe we’ll have to, I don’t know!”

 

_“Enough!”_

 

Everyone turned to face my way, scared shitless by my outraged expression, all except Eren. He had been looking down into his lap the entire time and I noticed tears had started to leak.

 

“Auruo, Petra, I’ll see you after dinner.”

 

Leaving them with those words, I pulled Eren’s hand and brought him back upstairs to his guest room. Everything was silent until we arrived.

 

“Eren, are you okay?” I asked as he sat on his bed, head still hung low. With a nod, another tear freed itself from Eren’s face. My right hand cupped his face while I crouched in front of the watery mess. “It’s okay, don’t cry. Auruo isn’t very tactful and sometimes pushes Petra’s buttons.” A small chuckle came from said mess and he lifted his head to look me in the eyes, a bright, beaming smile evident on his face. Using the small remains he had gathered of his voice he replied just barely, “Yes, thank you!”

 

_This little shit... is going to be the death of me._

 

 

“As long as you’re fine then.”

 

I strutted out and closed the door behind myself, running a hand through my hair.

 

_Why am I getting so weird... my face feels really hot. Maybe I just have a fever?_

 

 

 

 


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All has gone well between Eren and Levi so far, becoming closer to the other. But what is going to cause them to come closer?

“ Eren, you little shit. I’m not satisfied, so don’t stop.”

 

“B-but my hips and back ache…”

 

 “Did I ask if you’re in pain? My pleasure is more important.”

 

 

“Yes…”

 

Eren began to scrub the floor, obviously drained of energy. 

 

It’s been a week since Eren has been staying with us. He’s become accustom to our little ‘family’ and home. Before Eren came life was pretty boring. Every day was the same routine, wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep and repeat. But now Eren is here, life is not so monotone. 

 

  _Knock, knock. _

 

“Come in.” 

 

 “Eren , do you want some refreshments?” Hanji  questioned upon opening the door.  _She doesn’t usually knock._   Eren’s head quickly perked up in Hanji ’s direction, obviously grateful for an excuse to stop. “Thank you,  Hanji!” The young male stood and accepted the water. “Oi. Who gave you permission to stop?” I glared over at the two, Eren  becoming stiff and Hanji  barely cared. “But, Levi, he’s going to be dehydrated!” She argued in Eren’s defence. 

 

 

 “Do you honestly think I give a shit?”

 

 

Who knows how my expression looked at that moment, but Eren and Hanji’s faces looked as if they were scared shitless so it must have been sinister. 

 

 

“H-hahaha, right. Well, Eren, have fun cleaning.” Were Hanji’s last words before she made a quick escape, leaving a horrified Eren. “Eren, clean.” He looked like he might cry even at my simple words. Eren scooted over to his bucket as fast as he could, squeezing his cloth and scrubbing harder at my office’s floor. 

 

I instructed Eren to clean his room last night and it was not pretty, my standards we miles from being reached. I decided he would require practice, practice by cleaning the entire share house. The rest of his day was spent cleaning my study .

 

 

** *** **

_ Mmmm… Shit. I fell asleep, again. _

 

I forced my eyes open, welcomed by a warm, dim candlelight. I was speechless. My study was literally sparkling and perfectly clean. 

 

_ So the brat can clean after all. _

 

My eyes were searching the room for a certain someone when there was a roar of thunder.

 

_** RUMBLE ** _

 

_ Lightning? Well, this is just great. _

 

I pried over to the window, it was dark and rain drops were shot harshly. My head began to ache from the constant pitter patter. I stood out of my chair and a throw rug fell onto the floor. 

 

_ Did Eren put this on me? _

 

I picked the cloth up, folding it neatly and placing it on top of my desk, and made my way out of the study and up the stairs. I reached the corridor and all was still, but I heard a quiet whimper. I turned my head in the direction of the sound, only to find out it was from Eren’s room.  

 

Quietly, I strutted over to Eren’s door, knocked and waited for some sort of reply.

 

…

 

Nothing.

 

 

The only difference was the fact that his whimpers had quietened. 

 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” 

 

…

 

_ This brat has some guts to ignore me. _

 

“Fine, little shit, I'm coming in.”

 

I turned the door knob only to be welcomed by the sound of footsteps and the door being blocked by what seemed to be Eren . “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, brat?” I used a minor amount more strength to force the door open, revealing a tear streaked, horror stricken face. 

 

The thunder sounded again.

 

**_ RUMBLE _ **

 

As soon as  Eren  made sense of the noise he ran to me, burrowing his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around my torso. He whimpered and sobbed, staining my shirt. But strangely I didn’t mind.

 

“Oi. Are you afraid of thunder?” I could only muffle since Eren’s hear was in my face. He gave a short nod, obviously ashamed, and pulled back immediately. “S-sorry, I just kind of… Naturally… Well, not naturally, but…” He mumbled and muttered nonsense until I silenced him. “Shut up,” He quickly  snapped his eyes to mine, “If you’re afraid, admit it…And I don’t mind if you need someone to lean on, even if that person is me and snot is running down your face.”  Eren looked slightly surprised, yet thankful. That only lasted for a second. He quickly grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and nose. 

 

_** RUMBLE ** _

 

A tear released itself from Eren’s eyes as he sprinted to me. I almost fell backwards with force; still I somehow kept my ground.  Eren had his arms wrapped around my back, head rested into the crook of my neck and his hands were gripping my shirt. It was a bitter-sweet moment as I wrapped my own arms around his lanky frame and rested my head on his. He is so innocent and pure, yet I am the complete opposite. I'm sharp, crude and old. Eren is beautiful inside and out, over here there isn't anything to look at besides a man who’s good at business.   


 

_ I am so, very empty. _

 

I felt Eren’s knees giving out, triggering that I should lay him down on his bed. I hauled him over my shoulder and Eren gave an ungraceful ‘yelp'. I walked over to and stopped at the side of Eren’s bed. I lowered him slowly, careful not to hurt him or break any of his weak bones.  _ _

 

_ Despite being with us for a week and putting on a small measure of weight, Eren is still extremely skinny. He’s skinny to the point that his rib cage pokes out through his clothing.  _

 

I looked down at the younger male with gentle eyes, although my general facial expression was indifferent. Eren’s right hand lay there unfilled next to his head and I could not resist the urge to hold it at least this once. I wrapped my hand around his; Eren looked at our hands and tightened a grip around mine. I felt happy, really happy. I wanted to just blurt out ‘Thank you’ or some emotional shit. The last time I had ever wanted to thank someone was probably when my family died and my close friend was there for me. The last time I had ever been so happy was probably… before they died. 

 

Watching Eren fall asleep, I began to drown in past memories.

 

_ “Levi, are you ready?” A gentle, motherly voice called out behind a closed door. “I'm not going.” The short raven haired boy replied, rejecting all ideas of leaving. The door swung open and a woman with matching raven hair marched in, “Put on your suit! I want to go as a family…” She looked down solemnly, her long locks hiding half her white face. The young child looked slightly panicked, “O-oi. Don’t stain my carpet with tears, I'll go, okay?” Her face quickly lifted as she ran to her child and embraced him. “Yay, yay! Now, get changed fast!” She waltzed out, her smile beaming.  _

 

_ The child exited his large house, welcomed by the carriage waiting for him. “Levi, we’re leaving.” His father called out. “Yes…” He took hastened steps towards the carriage and then stepped inside, sitting down and getting comfortable. The family’s journey was a bumpy one. “Big brother, you’re coming?” His sister asked, seated beside him. “Yes,” He smiled gently, “by the way, you look very beautiful.” She had a slight crimson tint, “Thank you , big  broth-”  _

 

_Time slowed dramatically as my vision changed from my sister to red. The sight was disturbing as I w atched her  be ripped apart  by carriage splinters and fire. Another vehicle stuck out where she once was. Three men, clad in black, shot mercilessly. But I could only watch. My entire body was being crushed by the roof.   _

 

_ What ever happened after that was a blur. All I remember was waking up in Erwin’s house and him by my side. Then and there was the last time I cried. I sobbed, screamed, shouted and outraged. Erwin had to hold me down, despite being in tears himself, and he eventually soothed me. He told me “It’s okay,” “They loved you,” “At least you’re alive,” but I always wished I was dead for years. _

  

“Levi?” 

 

My mind snapped back to reality. “What? I thought you were asleep?” I furrowed my brows. “W-well, I was… But, you’re crying.” My eyes widened with Eren’s words. I reached a hand up to my cheek and felt a wet, constant flow. My tears were quickly wiped away by my sleeve; I looked down and announced, “I’m going to the bathroom.”  Eren reached out to grab me, “Ah, wait! Levi!” He missed completely and I ignored his worry. I didn't really care much for my past and I wasn't really that sad. I was ashamed by the fact I’d cried in front of the brat.

 

After exiting Eren’s room, I really did make my way to the bathroom, my own personal one of course. I gripped hard on the rim of the sink, looking at my own reflection.  Disgust was all I felt whilst looking at my emotionless face. 

 

 

_ How has anyone put up with me? I must be the worst shit. _

 

 

I sighed dramatically, releasing the sink and slipping to the ground. I sat on the cold tiles for what felt like hours. 

 

_ …Gross. The bathroom floor is the most unsanitary. _

 

I slightly shuddered whilst standing up. The floor was disgusting in my opinion. I strolled over to my bed hunched over and restless. _It’s late and I should sleep, I've got tons of work, but it’s impossible to sleep right now._ I flopped onto my bed; physically I was exhausted not mentally, and closed my eyes. Thoughts rushed through my head.

 

_ Why do I care so fucking much if Eren saw me cry? He is a brat. I hold no attachment to him. I won’t become attached to him. _

 

Before I realised it I had drifted into a peaceful sleep, the first peaceful sleep in a long time.

** *** **

“-vi! Levi!”

 

_ Shut up, Hanji... _

 

“Leeevi!” 

 

I shot up, irritated shitty glasses had the guts to wake me, “What do you want, swine?” She smiled in an amused demeanour, “Eren made breakfast, get up!”

 

  _Perfect. Two annoying shits to put up with. _

 

I forced my eyes open, revealing a sleepy glare. “Hanji,” I looked to her, “what is the time?”  She looked confused as to why I would ask, but answered me anyway, “Hmmm... 6:30am?” _These two, I swear... Why the hell are they cooking breakfast at the ass crack of dawn?_  

 

 

_ Oh... It just hit me. Last night I left Eren alone. Had the thunder stopped? Maybe he couldn't sleep because he was afraid. I told him to come to me if he’s afraid, though. Perhaps he thought I was angry when I left the room? Or wanted to be left alone? _

 

I suddenly realised all my thoughts were pinpointed to Eren . 

 

_ Ugh, shit... _

 

Groaning, I allowed my face to collapse into my hands. “ So... You'll come down and eat with us?” Hanji eagerly awaited a positive answer. Keeping my face in my hands, I gave a short nod “Sure. Whatever.” As soon as I began to give the answer she wanted, Hanji skipped back down stairs, celebrating, “Yay! Eren, Eren! Levi said yes!” Her voiced echoed through the entire bloody house, resulting in a headache for myself. 

 

_I'm_ _surprised everyone hasn't awoken and told her to shut up. No, better yet, tell her to move out.    _

 

I slowly pulled the covers off, allowing the cold air to tickle my skin. It may be winter, but I still prefer sleeping with no shirt. Next, my feet touched the ground. Recoiling slightly when feeling how cold the floor boards really were. I stood, picked a shirt off the ground to wear, and made sloppy steps to the dining room,  going through the corridor, down the stairs, winding through more corridors and then finally reaching my destination.

 

 

_I'm_ _going to kill them. _

 

 

I surveyed the entire dining room covered in pancake (?), flour, egg, syrup and who even knows what else. It was hard enough to identify what I did. 

“Hanji, Eren. What the actual fuckhappened here?” The two idiots’ heads poked out from the kitchen doorway, which connected to the dining room, and gave forced smiles. “H- Haha... It was Eren!” Hanji poked back from where she came and made a wild dash, leaving a stunned and betrayed Eren. “What!? N-no, no, it was Hanji !” He protested, completely inside the dining room now. I furrowed my brows hard and glared sharply, “Clean it, now.” I looked in the direction of her steps, “I'll deal with Hanji .” Eren seemed more worried for Hanji than the fact he would have to clean this... you can’t even call ‘it’ a room any more. “Ah, wait!  Wh-why don’t you have a seat and listen for a second?” He gave an adorable smile, I couldn’t say no. “Fine, but make it quick. I have a murder to accomplish.”  Eren sat and gave a questioning look, but I shook my head. As if I was going to sit on these chairs absolutely covered in shit. I let Eren know with a nod to begin. “Uh, well, you see...” Eren gulped, “I was making pancakes for everyone. I thought it would be a nice way of saying, ‘thank you’. Hanji just so happened to wake up in desperate need of water, so naturally she came down to the kitchen. I had just finished cooking when she walked in, so we talked and she decided to go wake you up.  But... When  Hanji came back down...” I could see Eren stumbling on his words, “Hurry up, brat. Stop stuttering.”  Eren straightened up and swallowed thick, “I was holding another bowl of pancake mixture, because I thought maybe there wasn’t enough, and I had just cooked a couple more. I was walking over to put them on the table when...  Hanji  kind of walked straight into me. The bowl went flying, the pancakes fell and everything went everywhere.” That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I really wanted to make my thoughts audible, but I think Eren would cry. “You little shits need to get your act together.  Eren, Hanji will be cleaning by herself. Don’t you dare try to help her.” With a grin, Eren nodded and went back to the kitchen, probably to cook more.  "Oi,” I strutted into the kitchen myself, “Can I help?” Eren looked surprised, but replied gratefully, “Sure! Come here.” He gestured for me to stand next to him, so I did exactly that. “Can you cook the mixture I make?” Eren asked innocently, obviously not taking note when he first arrived Petra didn’t want me to cook for a reason. “Probably.” My reply was short and not so truthful. It was less likely than likely I would cook them right or even to a point they’re edible. “Haha, probably? What kind of an answer is that?” He gave a light hearted giggle that warmed my heart, despite the weather being horrifyingly cold. I now felt slightly sour towards the fact I couldn’t cook well, I wanted to be respected by Eren in some way. “Whatever, let me cook some mixture.”  I demanded for it even though I have never cooked pancakes. I don’t want to waste mixture, but even more so I don’t want to admit I can’t cook. Eren passed a bowl full of mixture and I took it without a word. 

 

_ The shit am I supposed to do? Eren cooks them so perfectly round, but they’re definitely smaller than this pan. _

 

I began to just pour some in, not knowing how much to put in. “Woah, Levi!” Eren exclaimed my name, causing me to suddenly stop. “What?” I snapped back at Eren, looking straight into his eyes. “W-Well, it’s just you’re putting in too much mixture...” He lowered his gaze from mine;  looking afraid I was going to hit him.  I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, “Fine, how much am I supposed to put in? And how long  do I leave it there for?” Eren seemed confused that I was asking these questions, but then I saw realisation hit him. “Levi, have you perhaps never cooked pancakes?” I looked back at the pan, “You are right.” Eren let out another sweet giggle, as reflex I glared, but I enjoyed listening. “I-I'm sorry, I just expected you could cook.” Rolling my eyes I responded, “Cleaning isn't cooking. Don’t make assumptions.” He smiled gently and told me all I needed  to know about cooking pancakes, showed me how much to put in, when one side was ready and so on.

 

Finally it was roughly half past eight and our house-mates began to drift in allured by the smell.  Somehow Eren and I squished in enough time to clean the dining room. “What’s that smell? Pancakes?” Erd questioned upon entering followed by Gin, Petra and lastly Auruo. “Yes, Levi and I made them.” Eren replied proudly, sticking his head through the doorway. Auruo perked his attention sharply, “What!? Which ones did Levi make!?” _That disgusting wannabe_. I strutted in to the dining room, passing Eren and glaring straight into Auruo’s eyes like daggers, “What was that? Please, repeat.” I noticed him stiffen awkwardly in understanding, I wasn't asking him. This was a demand.  Auruo’s eyes flashed right, left, up and down. “I didn’t really say anything... Just complimenting Eren’s... Hair.” Each present in the room turned to face the idiot, disbelief that one could make such a sad excuse for an excuse evident. “W-well, let’s eat! The pancakes are getting cold.” Eren spoke cheerfully, saving Auruo from the possibility of me roasting his tongue. As everyone sat down, one by one, I noticed each looking at the food laid before them suspiciously. “These only look like Eren’s pancakes; none of them are burnt or inedible.” Heads turned once again when Hanji had the audacity to walk in casually. “ Yo!” She greeted with a smile, I scowled in response, “You’re not welcome to sit or eat. Let that be known.” She pouted her lips over exaggeratingly, “Aw, Levi that’s mean! Eren can I have some? Please?” Hanji shamelessly got down on her knees beside Eren, begging. “E-eh!? W-well, sure..?” Eren agreed in some form of nonsense and Hanji raised her fists in triumph. She sat herself a comfortable distance from me next to Petra.  Just when I was about to yell at Hanji, Gin announced, “Okay everyone, let’s start. We don’t want to waste the food Levi and Eren made.” The table seemed to be in relief from Gin’s interruption, but I just glared down at the food which was placed before me. I sliced through the fluffy pancake and noticed a pair of eyes lingering. I ran my gaze up slowly when about to place pancake in my mouth to find Eren staring intently. "Do you have a problem?" I raised a brow at Eren. He immediately looked down, "N-no! I'm sorry... I just wanted to know if you liked my pancakes..." I inserted the fork into my mouth and hummed quietly to myself, yet loud enough for Eren to hear. I gave Eren my highest form of compliment, "Not bad." He looked slightly disappointed with the use of simple words. It was strange, most people look extremely satisfied when I used that particular set of words. "Haha, thank you..." He smiled and thanked me, anyway.

 

After that, breakfast was pretty uneventful. Every now and then I caught Eren staring, Petra and Auruo began to fight, Hanji was... Hanji. Everyone seemed to be enjoying conversation, so I decided to excuse myself quietly. I went back to my room so I could dress and then did work in my study. Unfortunately, I have allowed work to pile up slightly with Eren around. Somedays I just didn't do any work, others I was simply too tired. I sat there for hours working on tax, contracts, rejections, refugee forms and basically everything else I was required. By the time I was finished and looked out the window, night had fallen. The stars twinkled and shone like Eren's eyes. 

 

_ Don't make it gay, Levi. _

 

I sighed contently whilst I leaned back in my chair. My hands ached and blistered, my head throbbed and pounded. All was quiet and calm, though. Perfectly relaxing for once. At least I thought that...

 

 

"Levi!" Hanji knocked furiously, but it honestly could be compared to almost smashing. I felt my head splitting in two. "What the actual fuck do you want, Hanji?"  _She couldn't have chosen a better time to come in, could she?_  Hanji burst the door open with a swing that hit and dinted the wall. She gasped desperately for air and her expression was deadly serious. Realisation hit Levi. If Hanji is this out of breathe and not laughing or smiling, shit has gone down. "Hanji, what happened?" I straightened up, ready for any bad news. But I wasn't ready for this news.

 

"Eren, he..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY so i just realised how short and shitty my chapters have been and half way through writing this chapter my writing style kind of changed a bit. FORGIVE ME. HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.


	5. The Will to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Eren's predicament, Levi goes in search of a team and promises to save Eren.

In the warmth and comfort of my room, I slipped and tied on my black gear. Suitable for the job of course. I haven’t needed to use my ‘skills’, if you can even call it that, since I was 18. Time certainly flies when you’re old. I thought back to the previous, frustrating events...

 

_“Levi! Eren, he- ...” Hanji looked choked. Properly taking in her appearance, I noticed she was close to the verge of tears. “Hanji, please. I need to know. What’s wrong with Eren?” The taller woman swallowed harshly and continued, “He was kidnapped! We were outside looking at the stars then, gone. That was it. They came and there was so many of them! I barely had a chance to react...” I felt my blood boiling._ Who is this ‘they’? Why did they take Eren? Where did they take Eren? _My expression was horridly frightening, I could feel it. My brows creased to the extremes, frown clear and piercing eyes. My words were even sharper, “The dickheads will need discipline and punishment.” I ran a hand through my hair smoothly, “First, how many were present approximately? Second, did they have anything noticeable like a trademark? Third, weapons?” Hanji straightened up, “Maybe 10 to 15? I think I saw two diagonally overlapping swords... and it was too dark to see what exactly, but there seemed to be shapes similar to that of a gun’s and small dagger’s.” A short nod was given in return thoughtfully._

 

I slipped on hand sewn, black gloves. Just the thought of someone else’s mitts on Eren was revolting.

 

_My steps were without stop, as if I was in a herd charging except I was a herd of one and Hanji was following, making efforts to keep up. “Levi,” she puffed, “Where are we going? You haven’t made even one break in between your steps and I’m sorry but, we’re not all superhuman!” My tracks were halted and I turned to face Hanji on an angle. “Farlan and Isabelle, Kenny and anyone else I can get to help.” Hanji’s eyes widened and they just about freed themselves from her head, “Eh!? B-but they’re from your old thug days, rights?” I nodded indifferently and continued walking, “Yes, that may be so. But we need them.” Still out of breath and energy, Hanji ran so she was beside me shoulder-to-shoulder, “How are you going to find them? Farlan and Isabelle aren’t apart of the gang anymore and how would you ever find Kenny? Maybe there isn’t even a group anymore...” I grabbed Hanji’s collar and pushed her against the wall. “I don’t need your negativity. Either you’re with me or you’re not. Make up your mind. If you’re not with me, leave.” Releasing Hanji, I made broad strides towards my destination, “But if you’re with me, I need you, too.” I didn’t look behind as I heard Hanji laugh and hurriedly come beside me._

 

My tight, leather lace-up boots were next. I pulled them on and made sure no lace was loose. I haven’t worn these in years, either, and surprisingly they still fit. Not that I grew much.

 

_I knocked without hesitation and awaited an answer. Farlan had sent me his address after, apparently, marrying Isabelle. Although I can’t remember when he sent it, it couldn’t have been long. The door made clinking noises before swinging open and revealing an unsuspecting Farlan. At first he had an innocent smile plastered but, after seeing me, he went absolutely white and gaped. “L-Levi!?” He called out to me in confusion. “Yeah, yeah. Long time no see, should’ve called and all that shit. I need your help.” I was straightforward to the point. He pulled back and was slightly hesitant to reply, “...Mine?” I nodded to affirm his belief. “Just mine?” I shook my head. Farlan wasn’t dumb; he noticed how serious and unorganised I obviously was. “I’m guessing Isabelle, too, then.” I nodded again, “Well yes, but not just Isabelle. I’m getting help from whoever I can.” He looked surprised that I would march around, knock on doors and ask, actually ask, for help. “Please,” Farlan moved to the side, “come in.” Hanji and I stepped inside and looked around. Most of the furniture and the house itself were modern (Victorian era), but some ornaments and decorations were more personal and older looking. Just then Isabelle came charging down the stairs, “Hey, Farla- Levi!?” She stumbled slightly, but regained her posture, and continued to meet us at the doorway. “What’s going on? You didn’t visit for years!” Isabelle gave me a friendly slap over the shoulder. Her smile was bright and full, but it couldn’t hold a candle to Eren’s. Cutting straight to the chase, I explained about Eren and what happened. “If you do agree to help, it will be dangerous. The choice is yours an-” Farlan suddenly interrupted, “I want to go.” Isabelle and Hanji turned their heads to Farlan, surprised that he made the decision so quick. Honestly, I was quite surprised myself. Just didn’t make it known. “Are you sure?” I questioned back. This operation was no joke and I didn’t want anyone to regret anything. Farlan looked mildly upset that I would question him, “Of course! I trust you and your judgement.” “I want to help as well!” Isabelle chimed in and this time it was Hanji and Farlan surprise, “What? I have some ability, too.”_

 

I fingered over my old knives and daggers. I didn’t use them, just kept them, and kept them well if I do say so myself. Without dust or a scratch despite using them frequently when I was still getting into fights, when I was still a pawn for Kenny to use.

 

_Hanji, Isabelle, Farlan and I swiftly made our way through alleys, ignoring the cigarettes, alcoholics and rubbish as we trailed through. “This should be the place...” I announced quietly, yet strong, “Stay on guard.” The four of us crouched down and slithered around stealthily. It was an old, boarded up hotel long forgotten by society making the perfect hideout for a bunch of thugs. But these weren’t your average thugs. Each member practiced til they bled and ached each day, some passing out or breaking bones. That was just the way things were and no one questioned it neither had a problem with it, at least when I was there. Looking through a crack, I spotted familiar faces. “These guys are still there...” I muttered to myself. Luke Siss and Dita Ness were recruited around the same time as me, they always stuck together and seemed to be friends. Neither looked any different despite growing older. Luke had a long, low ponytail and two side bangs reaching mid neck, Dita wore a white bandana around his head and had a slight beard growing on his jaw line. I was never particularly on good terms with Luke and Dita, but they welcomed me wherever we went and whenever the time. Seeing as it was only those two, they weren’t hostile in the past and based on the judgement that they hadn’t changed too much, it wouldn’t be a bad idea talking to them first. I signalled with my hand for everyone else to hide. Once the other three were out of site, I kicked a lose board free and slipped inside through the crack. I wasn’t an idiot who went in without defence; I had a hand gun and old knives hidden in my pockets. With a gun in my hand it seemed they both thought it better to surrender. Dita and Luke raised their hands as cold sweat dropped noticeably. “Levi...?” Dita suddenly recognised me. “Dita, Luke. I’m not here to fight,” I lowered my gun and the tension, “I need your help.” They both gave suspicious looks, but seemed ready to listen. I, once again, explained the entire situation. “That is, uh... quite the predicament.” Dita commented. “Mm, quite...” Luke added, “But I don’t see why we can’t help, or why Kenny would say no, honestly. I mean, that’s what our group is for. The illegal stuff that is...” I raised a brow to both of them questioningly. Dita chuckled and rubbed his neck, “Yeah, sure. I’ll help.” Luke looked to Dita then back to me and smiled, “Sounds good to me.” I sighed with relief, “Thank you... So, where can I find Kenny?” The two males face’s dropped, “It might be a little harder getting to Kenny, but I believe he’ll agree. Kenny’s office is still on the third floor, room 23.” I cocked my head confused, “Harder?” Dita replied, “Luke and I aren’t the only two on guard at night. Sure, there’s a window in his office and you could probably enter there, but there will be others guarding the window and inside his office guarding Kenny.” Nodding, I began to climb up the wall using the out of place boards. “Thank you. If I come back your aid will be greatly appreciated, if not... I wish you happiness.” Heaving myself back through the gap, Hanji reappeared to help me. Farlan and Isabelle trailed not far behind. “We’ve got two more, although there are still not enough of us. In Kenny’s office, a window is located. I say we try our luck there even if it’s guarded.” The three nodded and I began to lead the way. It’s been forever since I was here and honestly, it hasn’t changed. The graffiti, the smell, the people, nothing about it or them has evolved. Upon turning another corner, Kenny’s window came into view. Surprisingly, not even one soul was present besides our own. Ducking back down to move without visibility, we approached the window. I inspected the surrounding wall and noticed a second window. “Oi. Farlan, Isabelle, you take that window. Hanji... Stay here.” Hanji looked upset and pouted, “Why? I want to help!” I glared back in response, “Because unlike everyone else, you have not one day of combat training. Now, shut up. The entire village can hear you.” She sat down on her bottom, frowning. Isabelle and Farlan were positioned, “Ready!” I nodded firmly, “Same here. Follow my lead...” I leapt up onto the window sill and pressed my ear gently against the dusty glass. Voices, although unclear, could be heard. I recognised one as Kenny’s. Glancing to Isabelle and Farlan, they were doing as instructed, both seated and ready on their window sill. I felt my heart dropping into my stomach. This was dangerous and who knows if the outcome will be positive._

 

**_SMASH_ **

 

_Using my bare hands, I shattered the glass. Without fail, I jumped through the small square, rolled to stand, and held up my gun to Kenny’s head. Maybe he would say yes, but before that I knew he would want to play. “Greetings,” my pistol clicked as safety was turned off, “Kenny.” Several other unknown faces occupied the room, each holding up their own weapons. Some knives, some guns, nothing special. “Hahaha... You came back, Levi?” Kenny spoke dry with arrogance. “Sure as hell did. How’s work going around here?” All weapons were pointed towards me, hands trembling with fear. “Unfortunately, our prime was your days.” I huffed, “Hah, you want me back?” Kenny let a low chuckle stir in the back of his throat. He seems too relaxed... Something isn’t right. Kenny, out of nowhere, slipped a revolver under my chin. “Sorry to disappoint, we’ve no need for you. I’ve got my speed and tactics. What is it you need? Hurry or I will blow your head.” My teeth gritted loudly. I should’ve expected a similar outcome, but this is not worst case scenario. “Kenny, don’t forget my pistol seated against your head.” I could feel him smiling. “Levi, don’t forget you’re outnumbered.” Shit was he right, but I wasn’t going down. “Would you listen if I gave my reason?” He seemed to be considering. “...Possibly. What’s in it for me?” “Absolutely nothing. The only up would probably be working alongside me temporarily.” I knew Kenny truly enjoyed when we fought, whether it was against or together, he was so alive whenever. Hopefully, this would be right down his alley.”Hm,” Kenny hummed placidly, “That does sound enjoyable, however you seem rusty. Now, that sounds horrid. The pure fact you showed up with no one to back you up, remember you if you died or live to tell the story indicates to me you’ve become thick-” I didn’t quite let Kenny finish, “I came alone? Never.” I watched Kenny’s features drop. He has no idea how many, who or their quality. One of the many things he taught me was to never fight against an unknown force, it was sure to fail. But I know all Kenny’s forces and he nothing of mine. “...I wasn’t going to refuse anyway. What do you want, sly rat?”_

 

Once finished suiting up, I trailed outside in front of the share-house. I looked out across the many, ready to leave at my signal. Hanji had no trouble tracking down the idiots who stole Eren, having their signature emblem handy. It seems they’re a group working against the king, but I don’t understand why they would take Eren. Right now, though, we’ll focus on saving him. After, we can delve deep.

“Alright, shitheads, I’m sincerely grateful for your co-operation. Squad 2, 7 and 9 travel through the centre with my squad, squad 1. Everyone else, your positions are assigned accordingly. Without fault, follow all orders and any necessary risks to take Eren back, risk. Fall into positions.”

Clusters of men and woman clad in black, similar to my own clothing, allocated themselves to correct positions and alignments as instructed. Upon placing myself and all movement stilled, I called out encouragingly and with personal touch, “Let’s beat the shit out of them!”

 

With Farlan and Isabelle on either side of me, the entirety charged with vigour. Hope was high and spirits lifted. Horses, wagons and any other mean of transport dug up dirt and grasslands, leaving our mark. Any who passed would see and know, surely a great number and power has torn this land. The wind blew at my soft, thin hair and I thought of Eren. The day we met and I held his hand, pat his head and was his provider when in need, just yesterday when he latched onto me so desperately out of fear and this morning. This morning when we cooked, bonded, formed a deeper friendship and he was still by my side. If anything has happened to Eren by anyone, I swear, they will be shown no mercy.

 

_I will save you, Eren._

 

 

**~Chapter Note here cause I hate doing it in the actual box~**

**Okay sorry this chapter was a little boring XD I wrote this in 2 nights so faster than all the other chapters (thank goodness for holidays)**

**I would like to give a big thank you to my reader on ig _ugh_the_man_!! This chapter wouldn't already be out if it weren't for this wonderful person who urged me to do so XD We had a nice chat and it really motivated me to write this chapter. **

**Once again, thank you _ugh_the_man_ , and everyone who commented and left kudos, you make me feel so special >////< One even made me cry XD **

**I'll leave the notes here :3**

**-Bridget (btw thats my name owo)**


	6. I Never Knew the Sun Could Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has readied his team and is ready to advance. Once infiltrating, the squad split to find Eren. But what happens when a dire situation sits in Levi's lap?

I felt nauseous with uncertainty, Isabelle and Farlan either side of me. We might die, along with countless others, but there’s no room to second guess myself now. I watched the flaming sun fall behind mammoth trees. This marked the forest we’re to stop at.

“Drop speed! We’re approaching our destination!”

I called to the pact surrounding and the message was passed along. Upon slowing and slowing until we stopped, the sun bathed us in orange. It was honestly blinding, but in some way comforting. As if the sun was the only hope I had of Eren’s wellbeing.

Everyone dismounted and began distributing weaponry of all kinds, ranging from flintlock muskets and pistols or broadswords and riding swords. If you weren’t receiving those, then you were filling up on powder.

I, personally, filled my powder flask up first. Reaching into a barrel positioned next to wagons and other barrels, all filled with gunpowder and steel balls. After filling the flask to slightly more than needed, I recapped the lid and moved to select some weapons. I approached another wagon, full of firearm and swords that we had gathered just weeks earlier. I gathered a blunderbuss, flintlock pistol and riding sword.

I didn’t choose just any sword, though. A small, green emerald was encrusted to the neck of the sword. The green strongly resembled that of Eren’s eyes

I sheaved the encrusted sword, tucked my pistol into its holster and reattached my metal flask to the belt tight around my waist. I looked to the crowd, most completed or finishing off grabbing supplies.

I returned to my assigned position like many others were. When Farlan and Isabelle saw me reapproaching, they looked pleased.

Isabelle called out, “You ready, Levi?” She grinned, despite the cruel fate that might roll down her tracks.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” I muttered to myself. Honestly, I wasn’t feeling that prepared. Sure, we’ve got plenty of firearms. That’s all great. We’re prepared in that sense. But people dying? I’ve seen it all too many times, and it doesn’t get any easier.

It seems Isabelle didn’t quite hear me, not that she was meant to, but she did not bother herself with asking. Instead, she looked quite happy to double check her equipment.

“Aaah, a bust... I’m going to replace my pistol, give me two seconds!” Isabelle ran off, back towards the wagons, and began to dig up different guns and sorts.

Farlan hesitated before striking conversation, “Why did you never visit?”

“There was no reason to.” My simple reply didn’t convince Farlan, or even myself. We both knew why, just neither of us wanted to admit to it. It would be treading on thorns and thistles, yet only one ends with blemished skin.

Farlan continued to tip-toe through the subject, “It couldn’t be just that. Was it because of the past in anyway?”

“Farlan,” I didn’t meet his gaze, “Do you truly think now is the best time?”

A gauche silence filled the spaces between us. I was incredibly uneasy with the slow movement of time. The frame of two seconds took place long ago before Isabelle finally joined us.

Without sensing the tension, Isabelle skipped and grinned normally, “Got me a shiny one, look!” She noticed the immoral atmosphere only after speaking, and obviously regretting so. Her eyes darted from me, to Farlan, back and forth in confusion.

Once the wagons were idle, I shouted my next command, “Remount!”

Each person, including myself, ascended to their saddles. Sounds of metal hitting metal and leather resounded among the faction.

“We leave the wagons and head to our next checkpoint, on arrival the horses will be tied and deserted. We move by foot from then on.”

The crowd cried as one, “Yes!”

As an indication to travel, I threw my fist skyward. The entirety shifted in sync forwards, travelling to where we need be next. Even with the wind blowing my ears off, I could still hear Farlan’s cry.

“Levi!” He called almost desperately.

My head whipped around instantly, signalling I heard.

“I... I’m sorry! I was wrong to try and bring up such a thing, but let’s discuss it when we come back!”

It was a silent promise I refused to make. There was no guarantee from the future.

After I hushed for too long, in thought, Farlan called again, “Levi?”

I thought my words carefully, “I can’t promise you...”

Farlan’s features dropped solemnly, before I continued.

“...But I promise to do my best, and you better do the same.”

I twirled my head frontward once again, purposely missing Farlan’s smug look.

Not long after, we drew near to the next collection of trees.

I called for slow again, “Destination ahead, decrease speed!”

Without the wagons, the need to slow was not as much, but our pace still dropped considerably before halting. Each person hastily dismounted their horse and tied them as instructed earlier.

“Alright, listen up again! Just over this hill you will see an old castle, although trees might make it hard, that’s the place. They might have people hiding out in the trees, they might not. My best offer is that you stay on guard. Move,” was my last words to them before we climbed the hill. It didn’t take long to reach the peak. The group discontinued to stare across just above the trees. These particular trees were not quite as large, allowing us to view the last rays of the sun.

I was the first to snatch my gaze away and move forward, some following my lead and others slowly drifting away. There was still some distance to be conquered and it needed to be done.

I stared upward momentarily, “Some squads move via the trees. They’re close enough for you to jump and step across limbs.” This way if, an ambush were to take place, they would be able to spot and take the enemies out.

There was a silent whisper amongst squads, sorting themselves out, before the trees were scrambled onto.

Halfway through and finally a medium, grey castle peeped between branches and limbs. The journey so far has been quiet, excusing the quiet shake of leaves and the occasional slip. Farlan and Isabelle have been sticking close, gazing into the other’s eyes and smiling. These events continued until the trees became scarcer, forcing squads to descend, and the opposing hideout clearer.

Upon closer inspection, a stonework fence surrounded the perimeter, presenting a safe cover. With a swish of my hands, squads began to disperse in all directions forward. Some used the fence whilst waiting for other squads to check the area. Three or four squads scaled the fence with haste and efficiency, not long after reappearing and signalling the clear.

Tossing my hook up, I dug my feet into crooks and crannies in hurriedness. All operations were without blunder, hooks chucked high and legs moving with precision. Hauling myself up at the top, I quickly positioned my hook for swinging down. The dark was pitch, making it essential to take care. Upon contacting the earth, every one dashed to assigned windows and doors. Most squads held five; however mine was a three, Farlan, Isabelle and myself. The plan is to go unnoticed for as long as possible while we find Eren, steal Eren, leave with Eren and if possible, find the reason for his capture.

Silently, my squad scampered up to and inside a second storey window. We appeared to have entered a deserted corridor, as planned. Barely a minute passed when voices could be heard, and forthcoming to our direction. I used the narrow walls to hover above the doorway, Farlan and Isabelle threw themselves into closets. The door released, causing me to swallow thick. The sight below was shocking, an order of four priests. They were conversing in hush, yet loud enough to hear. They spoke with heads low and in time, I couldn’t tell who was talking.

“The boy must be killed; we can’t keep him here forever.”

“If he doesn’t remember, then why? We can take him in.”

“The chances of the royal family eventually finding him are too high! The line needs to be stopped.”

“I agree. The monarchy needs to change and the church in reign.”

“But murder is against the Ten Commandments...”

“We will not be the ones committing the act, do not worry. Heaven’s doors will still be open for us.”

_They appear to be speaking of Eren, but something doesn’t add up. Eren is an eighteen year old brat I found on the street. How could he be related to any of this royal crap? There must be a mistake._

Soon, the four disappeared through a door the other end of the hall.

I waited a minute or two before climbing down, “You can come out, again.” 

Isabelle burst out, “Levi, did you hear!?”

Farlan was a step behind her, however he focused on quieting Isabelle, “Shh! You’re too loud.”

Isabelle flinched and wrapped a hand over her mouth, “Sorry...”

“Don’t worry; we aren’t near any central rooms right now. Let’s hurry and find Eren,” I suggested. The two nodded and trail behind my steps.

“Where do you think they’re keeping him?” Farlan spoke up.

“Hanji picked out a few possibilities,” I revealed a custom map from Hanji, “See?”

We all crowded to look at the different hints. There was a tower two floors above us, a dungeon and a couple random bedrooms.

“The dungeon and tower are the most convincing if you asked me,” Isabelle stated.

Farlan added, “Eren isn’t dangerous, so the tower might be our best bet. Since we have a limited time frame, why don’t you go to the tower, Levi? Isabelle and I will head to the dungeon.”

I nodded, “Fine, as long as you two are responsible enough.”

“Of course we are!” Isabelle shouted a whisper and pouted.

“Sure, sure. Meet you in twenty? Back here. I’ll come looking if you’re late,” I gave a brief plan.

Farlan agreed, “Sounds good, let’s go, Isabelle!”

They rushed in the opposite direction, leaving me unaccompanied. I wandered in pursuit of the stairs marked on my map. After finally locating the stairwell, I ascended carefully, peeking at the top for any unwelcomed business. The castle is too empty, unless they’re all eating, but I doubt it to be.

I slithered around the third storey. This tower was also marked, but finding it proved difficult. I stayed calm and levelled even in my confusion. That was until, I heard a shriek. It sent my hairs up and cold sweat broke. That voice was undeniably Eren’s.

In a mad sprint to his voice’s direction, the tower I had long searched for unveiled itself. Another staircase awaited my steps, but these ones had to be swifter and calmed, even if it was hard. At the top I witnessed a door with a small window. Sliding up against the wall, I moved to just beside the window.

I could hear Eren’s whimper, yet he was not viewable. Two men laughed sickeningly, one holding a metal, pointed pole covered in blood. It took all my strength not to barge in; I needed to work a plan. It doesn’t seem they have guns, but you never know. Guns can be held in many different places, like the revolver hidden in my boot.

Suddenly in the corner of my view, a puddle of blood was streaming relentlessly, obviously, from Eren.

As much as this was alarming, so were the steps I heard advancing.

 

 

 

 

**~Chapter Noooots~**

**Oh my gosh I knew nothing about guns and especially guns from the 1600s. That was hell.**

**Haha, anyway thanks for all the supportive comments!! The feedback really helped and I promise to NEVER do that again. <3**

**Everything everyone said really helped and I'm glad I posted that in a way :)**

**Sooooo I tried changing style, again, sorry. The difference is a new paragraph when someone speaks. Is this better?**

**And on one last note, I don't have a lot of time for proofreading and etc. If you notice any grammatical errors I missed or spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll edit it straight away!! ^_^**

**-Bridget**

 


	7. Old Friends, Like Old Swords, Still Are Trusted Best

The steps advancing from the spiral staircase alarmed me. This predicament is evolving in size faster and faster as each second passes. If I shoot now, it’d be hard not to hear me. I can’t risk being seen by the other two. It appears that, inside the room, they’re still having some fun with Eren. As much as I want to burst in there and stop them, it proves helpful for me.

I reached down to my boot, slipping a hand in for a dagger and revolver, revolver just in case. Sucking up to the wall as thin as paper, I slowly creeped down the stairway in quiet. Each time I thought to see a shadow, my grasp tightened on the knife, ready to strike at any moment. The seconds passed as hours and this was surely the longest minute of my life.

_There!_

A foot appeared around the curve and I lunged out to attack. I jumped on top of the enemy, sending them to the unlevelled floor. Just as I was about to slice…

“Levi, wait! Wait! It’s Farlan!”

I brought my head back to peer at the face, and it surely was Farlan. Sighing in relief, I released my weight from the body underneath.

“Quiet,” I reached a hand to help him stand, “Eren is up there, but with two others. They may or may not have guns.”

Farlan nodded, “…Then what do you propose we do?”

“I propose we go up there and kick ass. If we slip inside unnoticed and grab their arms, I am almost positive we’ll win.” I replied.

“Hah,” Farlan huffed, “You’ve still got it…” I gave Farlan a questioning look. “Don’t worry, let’s go. Your plan sounds good.”

I was about to ascend the stairs when I realised, “Farlan, where’s Isabelle?”

Farlan stopped and looked down, “We were discovered. Right now, more than half of the team is fighting in a bloodbath. And that includes Isabelle. She told me to find you and leave her.”

“Thank you,” I placed a hand on Farlan’s shoulder. He did not have to look up to find my face and grin. I sent a smirk back and continued up the stairwell.

Reaching the top, Farlan and I squished to the right of the door. I peeked inside to find more blood spilled, or at least spread. Clenching my teeth, I held back anger and the urge to break in now. I placed a hand on the doorhandle and silently turned it. Hopefully, it’s been oiled recently and makes no squeak.

I nodded to Farlan and counted down to three with my fingers. I pushed the door open hastily and ran behind one foe, locking his arms with mine. Both of them struggled and kicked, but Farlan and I already had them. We won,

Yet we lost.

My stomach churned violently and my heart sunk into the abyss at what I saw, Eren, on the floor, covering his eye with his two hands and blood continuing to trickle through the gaps of his fingers. I held my hostage with one arm instead of two and pressed my gun against his temple.

“Did you do that to Eren?” I spat.

The man whimpered, “N-no, it wasn’t me! It was my friend here! In fact, we’re not even friends…”

I shoved my knee into his side,”Bullshit. You’re both responsible.” He fell on the ground to his knees.

“Levi,” Farlan pleaded with me, “Calm down, please.”

I gave the man beneath me a kick, “Our main objective right now is Eren’s safety. That includes disposing of harmful waste.” I forced my foot down to his neck, positioning his head. Each person present flinched, even Eren, as gunfire echoed through the room and down the stairwell. More crimson blood splattered. The man between Farlan’s grips thrashed about violently, howling nonsense in panic. Farlan was just about to lose him, but I pulled the trigger of my revolver a second time. All resistance halted as he fell to the ground limply. Appearing slightly disturbed, Farlan kept his thoughts to himself, regardless the stench of death hovering.

I whipped my head to the side, “Eren!” I knelt down beside the young boy, only hoping what appeared to be was not so. Gently, I stripped his hands back. Farlan quietly gagged and looked out the door, the only place not swathed in blood.

Eren’s left eye has been brutally skewered.

“Farlan,” I placed Eren’s hands back for the time being, “Eren appears to be falling into hypovolemic shock and needs treatment. Do you have any cloth I could use for his eye?” If I just had something I could use to stop the blood, without stripping Eren of his already tattered attire, the survival rate would go off the charts. I would use mine or Farlan’s clothing, but we’re one hundred percent dressed in leather.

Farlan knelt to examine Eren, too, “No, sorry. I don’t carry spare bandaging anymore.” Farlan used to be a bandage addict basically, not being able to leave the house without one roll.

“...Here’s the deal. You’ll carry Eren down to the emergency squad currently on standby; I’ll run down downstairs and lead the rest of us out. Understood?” I inquired after instructing.

Farlan blinked, “You’re going to lead them out by yourself!? Levi, I can help you and I don’t believe you can do it alone. Let me go with yo-”

“No,” I interrupted Farlan calmly, “Eren needs help and I can do this. I am strong.” Disallowing Farlan to argue any longer, I raced out of the tower and down the stairs, trusting he would listen. If not, I will kill Farlan myself.

Upon reaching the ground level, I saw the bloodbath Farlan had mentioned. And bloodbath was an understatement. Comrades and opponents’ bodies lay all across the room mangled and torn as the battle continued, the smell of blood dancing through the air relentlessly. Immediately, another man began to attack me using a sword. My ears rung painfully as I fought back with my revolver. One blow was all it took and I had stolen another life.

I climbed atop a table where I could be seen and heard better, “Everyone, fall back! We have Eren!” I called the same thing repeatedly. Even if the safe was given, it is unlikely they would just let us leave peacefully. I bounced back in to help, saving any life I could and carrying us closer to safety. While inflicting metal to skin, my eyes hunted for Isabelle. I could not forgive myself if she was dead and I do not expect Farlan to either.

There was still no sign of Isabelle as my men had the chance to start evacuating. I could not even attempt staying behind one second longer to check for her. In a rush, each person climbed their ropes from earlier over the wall and sprinted for the horses over the hill. If Farlan trusted me this time, Eren should already be on his way back and receiving the medical attention he needs.

A squad had the smart idea of barricading the door, from the room where we originally fought, after all our team had exited. I was battling it out in front of the main entrance to enable other’s escape. The last ten people sprinted out of the gloomy castle and my sight caught Isabelle’s face.

“Isabelle!” I called her name to support my belief. Isabelle immediately stopped and ran to my side.

The only blood covering her was from comrades, “What’s wrong, Levi?” Isabelle was, thankfully, unharmed.

“Nothing,” I grabbed Isabelle’s arm and dashed outside, following a couple of men. Seated on top of the wall, a squad loaded and fired their flintlocks at anyone attempting to prevent others from getting over the wall. I let go of Isabelle’s arm to begin my ascent and to allow her ascent, too.

“Levi!”

Isabelle’s voice was just off a shriek and very alarming. I lashed my head back around to find Isabelle with arms wide in front of me and an enemy in front of her, sword drawn and lifted. I reached out to shove her to the side, but I was too late. The sword hit Isabelle’s neck at a vital point and with potency just before the man was finally shot from above.

I caught Isabelle in my arms and lowered her gently, “Isabelle! You’re going to be okay…” Desperately, I tried stopping the blood with my hands.

“Big brother…” Isabelle touched a hand to my cheek and spoke slowly, “I’m happy I could save you… T-tell Farlan… I love him…” Isabelle’s eyes quickly overflowed with tears as her voice weakened. I kept one hand on her neck and princess carried Isabelle

“Help!” I called out to the squad on the walls, “I need to get Isabelle over the wall! Quick!” My voice began to crack and fatigue hit my body like a wave.

“We don’t have any more stretchers! You will have to leave her…” One man called out. This was not acceptable. How could someone ask me to leave Isabelle behind!? She is not just any girl. And I’m not giving up.

“No,” I rejected his demand, “I am bringing her back with me. I will save Isabelle. ” The members exchanged stares and discussed hastily.

_I am strong._

The same man peered over, “We have blankets; we’ll attach one to ropes and send it down!” Dread wracked my mind as I continued to hold Isabelle’s neck, blood spilling too fast for my liking. The make do stretcher was thrown down and I laid Isabelle’s body carefully. 

I looked up, “Oi. Do you have more blankets? I need one for her neck.” Surely, if Isabelle was lifted this way, she would bleed to death. Without word, another strip of cloth was given. I wrapped the blanket around soft enough that Isabelle wouldn’t choke, yet blood would be blocked.

“Pull her up!” I gave the safe and watched Isabelle’s pale face until I could see it no more. I then proceeded in hoisting myself up and down the stonework using a rope. My feet hit the ground with a quiet thud before I raced to Isabelle’s side. The ropes were removed and I lifted Isabelle’s body, wrapping the blanket around her frame, to deliver her into safety over the hills.

I arrived at the forest where our horses were tied, exhausted beyond belief. No second was wasted as I hurried Isabelle to the last medical wagon, the only wagon for that matter. Doesn’t that mean Eren will be there?

I declared Isabelle’s state, “Isabelle Magnolia, 23, a sword hit the artery in her neck.” A woman appeared surprised by the wound while another quickly took Isabelle’s cold body. Now that Isabelle was receiving her treatment, I looked around and inside the wagon for Eren. But he was not at hand. This is the only wagon we stationed for emergencies like Isabelle’s and Eren’s, so where has he gone? I doubt Eren is already walking around and in perfect health.

“Excuse me, but, wasn’t there a young boy here?” I pointed to my left eye, “His eye is injured.” Farlan had better brought Eren back when I told him.

The only man, face layered in freckles, perked up, “Oh, that Eren kid? He rode back with Farlan already. They will either be at the wagons or your home.” I sighed internally with relief. Finally Eren is safe and taken care of.

“Thank you...” I muttered whilst my gaze wandered back to Isabelle with regret. If I had not been so careless as to let my guard down, Isabelle would be unharmed and in the company of Farlan.

_Farlan... How will he handle another loss?_

I pulled my mind from my feelings; my main objective is still to deliver the team into safety. And currently I would not call this safe. The majority had not left still, searching for friends or messing with saddles. I surveyed the people surrounding me, lost in their own worlds and oblivious to the danger we’re in presently.

“Hey!” I demanded attention from them. “What do you fuckers think you are doing? Do you honestly believe we can rest now?” Guilty looks were passed along like Chinese whispers. “I didn’t think so. Get your asses to safety and only then you may jerk off.”

A few laughs were forcibly stifled while the number of people present decreased rapidly. I watched as the last fighter rode away and only I was left. The sun had long to go before it would rise, but I almost wished it would. I had never noticed until now how much I began appreciating the small things like the sun or a smile.

_******* _

The bags under my eyes deepened in only hours and, by the time I reached home, my body could not take the stress anymore. I was still riding and only just reached the front lawn as my fingers lost all grip. My body fell, flaccid as ice, and hit the ground with a tremendous thud. Hanji had been waiting and waiting by the window, going into panic when she saw the scene. She burst outside to my body, ignoring the escaping horse, and lifted me with her own arms.

Hanji screamed her way to the living room, “Help, help, help! Levi, Levi, Levi is dead!” She stood in the doorway, tears streaking down her face and I carried bridal-style. Maybe the silence lasted for half a millisecond? Yes, half a millisecond before my comrades exploded with horror. And it was horrifying. All the girls wailed- all the girls and Auruo I should say, while all the men rampaged like monkeys. Farlan was the only one rational enough to act on the emergency, snatching me from Hanji. He carried me upstairs to my quarters, screams and sobs trailing behind him, and tucked me comfortably into my covers.

_Thank goodness I have friends like Farlan. Or perhaps I would have died..._

 


	8. [Note]

Hello!! It is your ever hateable(That's not even a word?) writer OUO

haHA okay so you may or may not have noticed my absence for like, what? 2 months? 3 months? You know, probably even more. Whose counting anyway?

Yah well, really sucks to say, yet I have to stop writing this fiction. I know, I know!! I dedicated a lot of recess and lunctimes and after school and late nights, but I am a Christian girl and yaoi was just a phase for me. I am _**not**  _homophobic. Don't get me wrong, I love all people no matter race or sex, I just don't support gay marriage. Before you get all raging at me, yes, there is a difference between homophobic and a Christian following what they believe. Even if you try to fight me, I am honestly not going to listen nor will I reply.

But, I have a another thing to say.

It seems a waste to throw the entire thing away and what not so if someone wanted to take the story for themselves? The first chapters where all the formatting is screwed up has been fixed and altered on wattpad, meaning you wouldn't have to go through the first chapters and change crap. If you are interested, please e-mail me! I will then send you how I planned the story to follow and finish. Now, you don't have to stick to my crappy outline of the story. You can totally change it up and go crazy with ending.

 

Yep, so that is all I had to say and thank you for all the people who bookmarked, gave kudos and commented! It made me all really happy **/)//.//(\**

 

 **E-mail:** jedalesie@hotmail.com

(I know it is a stupid email :P)

 

-Bri-Chan(HAVE MY INSTAGRAM AHAHAHHAA @kawaiilevis_sassy_club BUT I PUT THE KAWAII IN THERE FOR FUN SO IT ISN'T STAYING OR ANYTHING SO IF YOU SEARCH THAT AND CANT FIND ME, TAKE THE KAWAII OUT OF MY NAME AHAHAHAHHA OKAY BYYYYYYYEEEEE)


End file.
